Bella, Welcome To Burlesque
by mAsShIlLuCiNaTiOn
Summary: Bella is tired of Forks, and once she saves up enough to go to L.A. and fulfill her dream to become famous. But is she ready for Burlesque a high-class stripper-club. Rated M eventually.


**Hey Back I don't know if I'm going to finish up my first story. It's just not gonna work out. Sorry, maybe I'll come back to it. But for right now I'm going to be working on my new piece **_**'Bella, Welcome To Burlesque'**_.

**Hope you enjoy**

**xxPreonnaxx**

I'm tired of this town, I can't be here anymore Forks has nothing I want. I want to be famous, singing on a stage. Hearing _my_ fans cheer for me, screaming _'Encore!,Encore!'_. _Sigh._ How I wish I could be notice. Oh!Sorry the names Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. I'm currently turning 21 in September. And living in this God forsaken little town called, Forks. I work at Mike's store its called the 'Newtron Supply!' I know I know, stupid right? Right. My mom died when I was 7 and my dad has tooken care of me ever since, the Chief of Police, give him around of applause everyone, Charlie Swan! But when I turned 18 he died from a gundown at his job. So now I'm on my own. And I want to live Forks and all the terrible memories behind, and move Los Angeles, California! Just one more paycheck and I'm outta' here!

"Bella? Bella!" Angela, said trying to snap me out of my day dream. "Oh sorry Ang, I zoned out for a bit, well whats up?", Angela is one of my greatest friends here, she helped me out when Charlie's death came, and I could never thank her as much, not to mention her parents are like my second parents. "Aisle 3 some boy Mike needs help putting up the installed light bulbs." Angela said pointing to the 3rd Aisle. "Why can't you do it?" I groaned. "Because he asked for you" Me and Ang looked at each other and rolled our eyes. "Ugh...fine be right back." I walked down to aisle 3, and saw Mike struggling to get one of the light bulbs in the ceiling light.

"Hey! Mike!" I yelled. I think I startled him because he dropped the light bulb. "Shit!" He cursed under his breath. "Bella! Can you help me put this light bulb in the light, please?" He asked. "Sure" I sighed, really not wanting to do this. He got down from the ladder and I got on climbed up and tried to put the light bulb in myself. I know he was staring at my butt. So I quickly got down not wanting to give him a view anymore. "Mike?" I asked trying to get his attenttion. "Yeah, Bells?" He said looking at me, "Umm... I was wondering if I could get my check now?" I said pleading him with my eyes. "Sure Bella...But may I ask for?" Mike said looking at me suspicous. "Well if you really must know, I going to move L.A. and fulfill my dream of becoming a dancer/singer." I told him with confidence. His eyes bugged out and he gave me a huge hug, "Bella please don't ever forget me when you leave, and please visit when you become famous." He said the last part while letting go of me. I laughed "Sure Mike." I laughed again. "I'm serious Bells!" He said giving me a playfull stern look. After that I went to Angela to tell her the good news and get my money from Mike.

At the end of my shift, I got home and packed my stuff up for tomorrow. Cause **'California her I come baby!'** I chanted in my head as soon I finished unpacking. I woke up extra early, I took my shower, brushed my teeth, and ate my breakfast. Added alittle bit of make-up, making my eyes have a smoky look to them, then curled my hair. I packed the rest of my stuff and left. I already said good-bye to all my friends yesterday.

When I got to the airport, I got my ticket and got the plane. It was an hour until the plane landed and the lady on the intercom came on. I grabbed my stuff and called for a cab. When I got to my loft I unpacked everything, by the time I was done it was getting late.

I woke up the next morning and did the same routine over again. I put on a brown leather jacket, a blue tanktop underneath, and some brown high-heels. I went to the bathroom to put some make-up on and put my hair in a messy bun. I grabbed the newspaper I had on the kitchen table. And headed out the door. I walked to four different jobs and still had no interest in them. It was getting late and I walked in a smoothie place and got me a strawberry smoothie.

When I was walking I saw a lounge it was 'Burlesque Lounge' I looked up and saw an ebony girl pulling up a her stocking, she was wearing what looked like a skimpy outfit version of a mime. I think she caught me staring and smile at me. But she was soon pulled away by a man telling her something. I took that chance to walk in I was to mesmerized at the scene before. Girls hudle on the ground with a very short, pixie-like snapping her fingers and singing.

"Hey, lady come on I got line a waitin'" The man said He had pointy looking nose, he looked very funny-looking. "Oh sorry, how much?" I said still looking at the girls. "$20 admission, lady" I finally lookedat him at gave him the money. He let me through. I was still looking at the scene, the girls were dancing and the pixie-like girl was singing, about 'Welcome to Burlesque' I guess.

"Hey, want anything to drink?" I turned to see a very gorgoues looking green-eyed looking man, he had on this vest showing off his muscles and a hat with some eye-liner, and some sexy 'Sex Hair', the color bronze.

"Uhh, no thank you." I said putting my gaze back on the show before me. _He must be gay_ thought to myself. "Their good aren't they?" The bronze-haired man said. I looked at him with disbelief "Good, their better than good. I wanna be up there some day." I said. "Yeah, hey where you from?" He asked me still looking at me. "Forks. Forks, Washington. You?" I looked at him. "Chicago" He simply said holding our gaze. "Who does a girl have to flirt with the get up there?" I asked him turning back to look at them. "Try looking for Ali she can help you out." he told me. "Thanks" I said getting ready to leave, "Hey!" I looked at him "Tell them I sent you." He said giving me a card with his name on it, it read _Edward Cullen_, turned to look at him again. "Thank you again."

I walked backstage, and asked a man for Ali, he pointed to a the littile pixie-like at girl over at her mirror. "Hi are you Ali?" I asked the girl as she was applying more eye-liner. "And your in my mirror because...?" She said looking at me. "Oh sorry." I said moving out of her mirror. She chuckled, "It's okay, but uhw what do you want?" she said with a smile onher face. I sighed with relief "Umm I was wondering if I could work here?" I asked her pointing to one of the dancers. A girl came rushing in before she could responde. "Ali I ost my contact on the stage!" She panicked, "Ok when you get back on stage leg up and when you kick, don't wobble and stay in the back." She said to the girl. "Thanks Ali" She then rushed back on stage. I turned back to her.

"Ok, go and tell James your name and information, we'll call you when we have our next audition." She said while putting some lipstick on. "And how long will that be?" I asked. "James get this girl out of my mirror!" She yelled, and a man with peircing blue eyes and blonde, cut hair came and took me from her mirror. "Come on hun." He said leading me to the stairs. I stopped him "Look I saw you guys on the stage and thought you were just amazing and really good and i know I can do that-" He cut me off. "Look girl, good enthusiasm but terrible timing." He told me "Now out you go!" He said pushing me along. But before I left I saw a blonde doing her make-up. "Hey girl didn't your mom tell you not to stare thats it's rude" She spat at me. "So gorgoues" I told her. "Well in that case screw your momma and stare AWAY!" She said smiling. "Yet, they'll never notice your a man." I told her, the girls laughed at her and she glared at me and I left.

I went downstairs and found the giy I talked to first. "Hey so how'd it go?" He asked. "Not great." I said looking down. "It's alright. Hey Kate get to work!" He yelled to a girl who had a guy kissing her neck. I looked back at him. I looked around and went to go get the orders of others. I brought the tray back "2 shots of patron and a cosmo to the guy-" he cut me off "To the guy asking for a girl named Rose" He said irritated. "Yeah usual customer?" I asked looking at his table. "Yep. And by the way, what are you doing?" He said querking an eyebrow at me. "I-uh" I sighed "look let me work here and help you obvisously that chick over there ain't gonna help you no time soon, seeing at she's caught in that man's tongue" I said pointing at the girl. He sighed then gave me the order. I walked over the girl and asked for her uniform that I will be wearing her uniform, she gave it to me and I changed.

After five orders, I saw Ali and that guy again. Oh shit What are they gonna say now? I saw Edward talking to them and pointed at me. "Hey Forks...come over here!" I called for me. "Yeah" I said putting the tray down. "What are you doing here I thought you told you we'll call you?" She said. Edward cut in "Look Kate wasn't doing her job and I let her do it for her, and she's been doing great." He said defending me. "Since when did I put you in charge of personal, Edward?" She said smirking at him. "Hey come here." I walked over to her, she eyed me up and down, I was wearing some black corset with some fish-hole stockings and some black pumps. "Push up your breast, because you've certainly, got some" She said pulling my bra up. "Thank you" I said smiling at her. "Now get your sexy ass out there and get those orders." She said smiling at me. I jumped up and down "Thank you thank you thank you!" I chanted. "Yeah, yeah, just get to work." I did as she said.

I left from the lounge at around 1:00 am in the morning and went to my loft and fell asleep, as soon as my head hit the bed.

**Hope you guys enjoyed, and plese review tell me how you liked it.**

**xxPreonnaxx**


End file.
